A dogs death
by tabitha.scott.923
Summary: Inunotaishio's last moments on the earth. Hope you enjoy!


My first inu fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha!

I rushed through the dark forest, panting heavily and ignoring the pain. I have to get to her. She has to live! No matter what happens to me, she needs to survive.

"Master! Please reconsider, the wounds from the battle with ruyokotsei have not yet healed!" The small flea demon on the right side of my face yells.

"That doesn't matter now!" My voice is low and in a growl. "Besides, I'm not meant for this world." My words ring true. I know I shall die tonight, even if I did not go there. That bastard ruyokotsei has done a number on me.

I hear myoga yelling something but I ignore it. There's no time for bickering. As I got close to the mansion I turned to my sealed form.

As a tornado forms around me, I pull free tetsusaiga and hold it over my head. "Wind scar!" My voice is lighter than it was in my unsealed form but it still holds power.

As I yell those words a yellow lightning like strike forms and shoots towards the castle. I run forward tetsusaiga over my shoulder. The men are firing arrows at me. Ha! Like something so trivial as a simple arrow could kill me.

I swing my sword forward and blow more men away. As I stand at the entrance to the castle gates, a man appears. He has red and gray armor on and dark eyes. He is holding a small katana blade.

"You are too late, lady izayoi is beyond your reach now." The man spoke in a accent. My mind is going on over drive about this man. His hands have the scent of izayoi's blood.

"What?" I demanded of this man. He' d better not have hurt her she means everything to me. I love this woman. He has no right to even speak her name.

"I dispatched her myself." He utters. My blood is boiling now. He killed her! I don't believe it, I can't believe it!

"Damn you fool!" I charge at him, and he at me. What a fool to think that such a weak katana could hurt me. I cut his arm off as I run past him into the castle.

I hear him yelling to his men and hear the arrow shots but I ignore it and continue to follow izayoi's blood. When I come to her room I look around for her.

"Izayoi, izayoi!" I yelled as I walked forward. Then I spot a bundle, it's her. I hear small crys from under the sheets and know it's my new son.

I then feel slight regret, for I shall not be in this boys life. He Won't even know my name, what I look like or even what my voice sounds like.

"Izayoi.." I utter as though I am ashamed of myself. My heart hurts as I look upon her. I love this woman more than I've ever loved anything before, and I let her die.

I put tetsusaiga away and unsheathe tenseiga. I hold the sword that is unable to cut in front of me. I see four demons from the underworld surrounding her.

"Carry out my will, tenseiga." I mutter and slice through the beasts. The blood from izayoi's wound disappears and she moans in pain.

A huge weight is then lifted off my shoulders. I sheath tenseiga the pull out the cloth of the fire rat and wrapped it around her as I help her stand. She glanced up at me with her crystallized onyx eyes.

Her vision turned slightly pat me to the entrance. There he stood, one armed with a weapon slowly swayed in his hand, the fire dancing around him like it was his aura and he was controlling the dangerous element.

My golden eyes narrowed to slits as I turned to him, sounga in hand. "Live a long life izayoi." I half heartedly whispered, athourity still in my low dark voice."my beloved!" She seemed to have no intenntion of obeying me.

I clutch sounga tighter and leaned a little forward. "Inuyasha.." I utter quietly into the smoky dark air. "What was that!?" The human in front of me demanded. "The child's name. He shall be called inuyasha."

Izayoi looks at him and slightly cuddles him. "Now go!" I mean it, if she doesn't get out of her I'm boing to angry. She looks at me and nods before running off. Hood she's safe. I rush forward as does the human.

A small creek is heard as the building beins to fall. A large piece of wood crushes the man in an instant. Another creek and something smashes into the back of my head. I feel the fire licking my skin, burning it and making a putrid oder of death surround me.

I close my eyes, this is it. Finally I can rest in peace and no longer worry about duties to my thrown. Nope, no more living a lonely life of pain and immortal torture. A smile creeps onto my face.

"Thank you.. Take me now, I'm ready to leave this world.." I say out to know one. Then there is no one. Silence. Darkness. I've faded from the earth and I'm finally alone. Thank you.

...

Thanks for reading! Review if you want!


End file.
